NOL Nocturnal
by EmannamE
Summary: Relius decides to make sure the body he provided Terumi works just as he intended...


**NOL Nocturnal**

Hazama glanced up at the clock. It was 12:21am. That stupid Puppeteer told him to meet him in Hazama's office for...something important. He didn't remember this from any of the other cycles of the continuum shift…but that wasn't entirely rare. There have been little details, and small instances where Hazama would forget a number of different things. But entire scenarios? This was odd, but Hazama was too curious to say no. There wasn't any harm in it, anyway, right? So. Hazama propped his feet up on his desk. He tilted his head down, and his fedora slowly covered his face. So even if the Puppeteer didn't show…at least Hazama would enjoy some peace and quiet here. At his housing he was always surrounded by either initiate parties or just a bunch of last minute requests and papers. They'd never think to check his office. Heh…

The door opened finally, but his thoughts forced Hazama to drift a bit, so the sudden creak almost made him jump out of his skin. His head shot up, and his eyes widened for a moment. The yellow snake orbs saw the mask wearing man at the door, but he seemed to have abandoned his ever present cape for whatever reason. Instead he was just dressed in his purple and black clothing.

"Ah, I see you've made it." Relius said as he came further into the room. Those snow white eye slots stared directly as Hazama. He just faked a small scowl. He wasn't exactly pissed, but the very idea of this meeting seemed ridiculous already...well better to at least hear him out.

"Yeah, yeah...so what's this about, huh? We've both got schedules to keep ya know."

"Well, I wanted to see you." Relius said with a small smile.

"See me?"

"Yes, I wanted to see how the body I built was holding up."

"Well it's just _fine_. Thanks for asking. Now isn't that something that could've waited until morning?"

"No."

"Oh? And why not?"

"Because, I need to check something. Stand up."

"Huh? What? Listen, Relius...buddy...this is getting kinda weird. Why don't we-"

"I said stand up, Hazama." Relius suddenly snapped, a small snarl coming from his throat. Hazama did so quickly, knocking down the chair he sat on. A small blush spread along Hazama's cheeks...did he really do that? Relius was smiling.

"Wha-"

"I see the fail-safe still works." Relius then approached Hazama, holding out a hand.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" Hazama moved to dodge the hand.

"Stand still!" Hazama stopped in his tracks.

"Yes..." Relius's gloved hand slid along Hazama's cheek. Hazama's face was a bright red, he could believe his feelings all of a sudden...he felt so much like...like... "Kazuma seems very much alive in you still, Hazama." Relius snickered a bit.

"You...what did you do to me?" Hazama growled.

"It was simple really...all I needed to do was make sure that Kazuma's personality would start to take over should you get out of hand. It was mostly there if you ever went out of control, Terumi...but I've found some other uses for this kind of...submission." Relius was now only inches away from Hazama, grinning at him now.

"You sonuvabitch!" Hazama suddenly barked out. His hand shot up and a knife twirled in the darkness of the room. In a flash, a red blur cut off Hazama's attack, and knocked the knife out. Ignis stood behind Relius, an arm outstretched. "Goddamnit..." Hazama muttered, his hand ached horribly.

"You didn't think I wouldn't come unprepared did you?" Hazama just glared. "Well at any rate...Ignis if you please." The doll then suddenly appeared behind Hazama. Its claws nabbed Hazama's hands, and one held them tight. The other grabbed Hazama's head, knocking off his hat in the process.

"What are you going to do to me? Let me go!"

"Oh not to worry...you'll be just fine, Hazama. Just let yourself go. Let Kazuma take front seat for once. Terumi you can just watch...now on your knees!" Hazama felt Ignis push down on his head. He resisted at first, but the look he felt through Relius's mask was too powerful. Eventually his knees buckled, and Hazama knelt before his creator. "Good..." Hazama continued to glare up at Relius. Fury filled his eyes, but tears clung to the edge. He felt so...pathetic. "Oh stop your crying, Hazama. You'll enjoy it...you always do." He snickered, and Hazama's eyes widened for a moment.

"What?"

"Enough! Its time I did something else with that mouth of yours." Hazama then watched as Relius unzipped his pants, letting his black slacks, well, slack a bit. There before Hazama was Relius's erect shaft. He pressed the head against Hazama's lips. They tightened in response. "Open...just a bit." Hazama felt his lips part for a moment, and then suddenly his mouth was full. He groaned, and tried to pull away, but Ignis's claw kept him in place. He coughed, and his nose twitched, tickled by the small bit of blonde hair at the end of the shaft. "You know what to do now." Relius folded his arms.

Hazama shot up one more glare...he didn't plan on doing anything. He wouldn't give Relius the satisfaction of breaking him. No. Hazama was stronger than this. He wasn't anyone's fucking plaything!

"I see...you want to do this the hard way...always the hard way. Ignis!" Relius gestured the doll. Hazama felt the claws leave his head, but before he could move, Relius's hands gripped the sides of his head and pulled. His shaft dove deeper into his throat and stayed there for a moment.

Hazama pulled back, but Relius kept him in place. Ignis's claws kept Hazama's hands binded somewhat, not allowing him much movement. He tried to push up with his legs, only to be pushed back down by Ignis again. And Hazama slowly found his jaw aching, and his throat cramping. Relius was practically suffocating him. But just as his chest began to tighten, the shaft suddenly left Hazama's throat and mouth. He gasped, coughed briefly, and then found himself gagged again. Relius slowly began pumping in and out of Hazama's mouth. His shaft moved in and out like a piston. He stopped, but kept the shaft in.

"Now do you understand, Hazama?" Hazama growled back a response...this only make Relius's cock vibrate, making him shiver a bit. "I think so...so go ahead." Relius's grip loosened, but hands remained in place. Hazama was still for a few moments. His mind was hazy, his perception on reality was slightly skewed, it felt. His tongue moved...sliding against Relius. It teased him at first, then dragged along him, moving around the shaft, coating it. His head slowly began to bob, going back and forth. Stopping just before the tickle, and just before Relius was completely out of his mouth. Relius gave a small sigh as Hazama blew him. He leaned back against Hazama's desk, tilting his hips up slightly, and Hazama adjusted, lifting himself up slightly.

"A bit faster now, Hazama. If you'd be so kind." His demand was soft, but it was still a demand. Hazama obeyed, picking up his fellatio's pace. His head bobbed quicker, his hair moved as he ascended and descended. His tongue began to work with more purpose, licking all sides of the shaft, and teasing the tip.

Hazama was slowly finding a small thrill in this. At first he despised it...hated it. He hated Relius, hated himself, and hated everything. And now...it just wasn't so bad. Perhaps not as great as the shift where he found himself in bed with Agent Nanaya...but this certainly wasn't as bad as he always imagined. He was beginning to really enjoy it. He thought he felt Relius grow a bit in his mouth suddenly. He knew what that meant...and planned on continuing, but Relius's hands stopped him.

"I'm glad you're finally enjoying yourself, Hazama, but let's see if I can get you to enjoy it some more." Hazama looked up at Relius reluctantly. He swallowed his pride.

"...How so?"

"Stand up and turn around." Hazama did so, facing his desk now. He already knew what was coming…but didn't think of it. It would ruin the surprise.

Hazama felt Relius's hands crawl along his chest, they found the buttons to his vest...and with a skillful snap, the vest came undone...and he opened it along with Hazama's suit. Hazama looked back at Relius. For a moment he felt some sort of unease. Like he wasn't sure he wanted to do this. But as he turned, Relius silenced him with a kiss. The tongue he had just used to please the Puppeteer had been assaulted by the other's pink appendage. It poked and prodded Hazama's tongue, which gave some weak gestures in return, obviously he was quite shocked. But he grew confidence and the two began some sort of odd wrestling match.

Hazama felt a pinch on his chest...looks like Relius was able to undress him mostly during that. He hadn't even noticed.

"Bend over." Relius growled against his neck. Hazama simply did as he was told. He felt aggressive hands fumble with his belt for a moment, undo it, and then drop his trousers in one movement. His boxers would've gone as well...but it would seem his own shaft acted as a sort of hanger, forcing Relius to use an extra tug to get them down. Hazama leaned against the desk, his shaft twitched against the cool wood of the desk, and his hands laid out spread on it. Relius's hands came over them, his fingers interlocking with Hazama's. Looking at their hands...Hazama dimmly wondered what the hell had become of him...but that thought was quickly interrupted by Relius's sudden thrust up into him. Hazama gasped shortly, before then going into a series of grunts as Relius wasted no time finding a rhythm in Hazama.

Their hands squeezed tighter as Relius pounded him. Hazama felt his hot breath on his shoulder. Felt the way his hips and stomach grinded against his back side. He felt his ass tighten in response to Relius's intrusion. His body jumped slightly with each thrust. His cock rubbed against the desk, as Relius's rubbed against his insides. He felt Relius pick up his pace. Felt Relius's lips peck along his shoulder. He felt him bite down. He felt him push again. Harder now. He felt as his own stomach and the desk sandwiched his dick. He felt Relius go faster. Lean further. He felt the slamming hips against his tailbone. Hazama felt his abdominal area tighten. He felt his breathing pick up. He heard his moans grow louder.

"This is..." Hazama pitched out before suddenly Relius stood up. His hands gripped Hazama's hips harshly. He was going at a maddening pace now. Hazama's body bounced in rhythm. It shook the room, their grunts and groans echoing against the walls of the empty office.

"Oh god!" Hazama felt himself tighten and tighten. Felt as Relius seemed to grow and grow inside of him. He gave a shout as Relius roared. They came together.

"I can't fucking believe I did that."

"You loved it."

"Shut up!"


End file.
